warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerheart's Shadow/Chapter 35
Chapter description :Tigerheart shifts on his side, feeling the familiar crunch of pine needles and the scent of sap. He realizes he feels no pain. Relief floods him and he opens his eyes, seeing pine trees, brambles, and bright green ferns. He happily thinks that he is home, but realizes that it is warm and prey-scent hung in the air. He realizes that this must be StarClan, since he had closed his eyes in pain and cold. He spins around, scanning the trees, grief hollowing his heart as he thinks of his family. :Tigerheart’s paws skim the forest floor as he runs to some sunlight filtering in at the edge of the forest. As he breaks from the trees, he blinks from the brightness and spots cats moving along in the meadow in front of him. His thoughts spiral with panic and he silently begs to be taken back, then he calms his breathing. A surprised mew sounds behind him. With a rush of delight, he glances over his shoulder to see Spiresight padding from the ferns. Tigerheart hurries over, touching his nose to the tom’s cheek, mewing the warrior ceremony worked and he’s made it to StarClan; Spiresight thanks him. Tigerheart looks beyond the healer, asking where the others are, wondering if Rowanclaw and Flametail are here. :Spiresight’s gaze is troubled as he says he can’t meet them, and Tigerheart shouldn’t be here. Tigerheart points out he’s dead, and Spiresight urges him to look, brushing his paw through the pine needles. As they stir, Tigerheart sees the shimmering image of WindClan’s moor, and beyond it, the lake. Spiresight tells him to look closer, and Tigerheart notices Dovewing staggering beside Ant, while Slatefur and Sparrowtail flank them. Something is draped upon Dovewing’s back, and with a jolt, Tigerheart realizes it’s his body. Behind them, Pouncekit, Lightkit, and Shadowkit trail along with hollow eyes, while Cinnamon and Cloverfoot shield them from the cold wind. :Lightkit’s eyes are misted with grief and Shadowkit looks down at his paws. Pouncekit stares at her father’s body across Dovewing’s back, and Tigerheart’s chest tightens when he sees the pain in her eyes, thinking she has never looked sad before. He blinks at Spiresight, wondering why they’re carrying him home, why didn’t they bury him. The healers gaze is unwavering as he says they are not as willing to let him go as he is of them. Tigerheart argues that’s not true, he had no choice. Spiresight blinks, meowing he has a choice now and it’s not his time. :Tigerheart points out his body is broken, it hurt so much, and begs to not make him return to the pain. Spiresight wonders what about his kits, and Tigerheart looks down at them again, their shoulders sagging with sorrow. Grief crushes his heart, and he tells Spiresight that Dovewing is strong and a great mother, she can raise them in ThunderClan, and they’ll never feel the pull between Clans that they did. The tom stares bleakly stares back, mewing that without ShadowClan, the other Clans will not exist, there must be five or none, and ShadowClan needs him, he must go back. After a moment of contemplation, Tigerheart dips his head and accepts that Spiresight is right, it’s not his time and he wants to go back. :As he speaks, the forest shifts and blurs, and he is engulfed by shadows, lifting him up until he is spinning among the stars. He closes his eyes, bracing himself for pain and cold. Tigerheart opens his eyes to find exposed rock beneath his paws, and blinks in surprise when he sees starry cats moving around him. Rowanclaw steps forward, stopping in front of his son and gazing at him with eyes brimming full of love, and mews they knew this day would come. Tigerheart is puzzled, asking if he knew he was going to die. Rowanclaw tips his head, wondering if he knows what happens now. Tigerheart shifts his paws, self-conscious under the eyes of so many, and says he’s being sent back, then asks how. :Rowanclaw meows there is only one way to receive another life, and Tigerheart realizes it’s a leadership ceremony. He blurts out that he’s not ready, he’s not strong enough to lead a Clan. Rowanclaw gazes deep into Tigerheart’s eyes, and memories awaken, and he recalls how he persuaded Scorchfur and Juniperclaw to stay with ShadowClan, how he had journeyed to the city to find Dovewing, and how he had help teach the guardian cats how to defend what is theirs, then how he led his family and friends back home. Rowanclaw breaks the gaze with a blink, meowing he will never be more ready than he is now, and leans forward, touching his nose to Tigerheart’s head. :Heat burns his pelt, and Rowanclaw gives him the life of strength. He breaks away, and the fire subsides, leaving determination burning in Tigerheart’s belly. He opens his eyes, trembling. As StarClan watches in stillness, he begins to recognize some of their faces; Kinkfur, Pinenose, Flametail. As Rowanclaw turns away, Kinkfur pads forward, giving him the life of courage. His body is seized by a fierce agony that stiffens his muscles and leaves him shaking and shocked. Pinenose replaces Kinkfur, granting him the life of compassion. Warmth floods Tigerheart’s heart, snatching his breath away with its intensity, and as Pinenose pulls away, he meets her eyes and sees the deep affection he’d seen in Dovewing’s eyes the night their kits were born. :Dawnpelt pads from the ranks of StarClan, eyes shining like stars. Tigerheart wants to greet her, but is unable to move or speak. Joy and grief seem to fight in his heart as she touches her nose to his head, giving him the life of hope. Energy fires through Tigerheart, and in his mind, he is running, paws skimming the earth, pines blurring around him, and his heart beats so fast the breath catches in his throat. As his body shivers and spasms, Dawnpelt pads away, and the former ShadowClan medicine cat Yellowfang takes her place, giving him the life of forgiveness. Ice seems to grip Tigerheart’s body, freezing him rigid until he can hardly breathe, and pain streaks through him. Suddenly, it eases and warmth bathes him once more. Sagewhisker pads from the StarClan cats, her blue eyes sparkling as she leans close, touching her nose to his head, and gives him the life of persistence. A bolt of energy sears through him, and he stiffens against the pain, but it melts into a soft warmth. :Littlecloud’s mew takes him by surprise, and Tigerheart’s heart swells with joy when he sees the old medicine cat. Littlecloud tells him fear of failure has kept him from leadership for too long, but it’s his destiny and one he must embrace to save his Clan, then grants him the life of acceptance. As Littlecloud touches his nose to Tigerheart’s head, he is engulfed by peace, the worry that seems to have pressed on him for moons melting away. :Raggedstar takes Littlecloud’s place, giving Tigerheart the life of loyalty. As his nose touches his head, Tigerheart becomes aware of the depth of rock beneath his paws, his pads drawing in its burning chill until ice seems to freeze his bones. Flametail then steps forward, whispering he wishes he could walk by his side and help him reunite the Clan, and gives him the life of love. As Flametail pads away, Tigerheart staggers, limp from the intensity of his gifts. :Rowanclaw pads forward, staring gravely at him, and meows this has never been done before, he has already used up one life, but there are eight remaining, and tells him to use them as he used the first, with courage and for the good of others. Flametail fixes Tigerheart with his starlit gaze, saying he is the only one who can bring ShadowClan back. Tigerheart stares at him, asking where they have gone, but no cat answers, instead they lift their muzzles and begin chanting his new name, Tigerstar. :The cats begin to shimmer and shift, then lose their shape, merging into a great swath of stars, swirling upward and scatter across the sky. Tigerstar’s legs buckle beneath him, and as he collapses onto the stone, he sees what must be the Moonpool beside him. Puddleshine stands next to him, eyes lighting up with joy as Tigerstar looks up at him. Tigerstar scrambles to his paws, wondering how he got here. Puddleshine explains the others carried him home, and they’re waiting for him now. The medicine cat leads the way along the path that spirals away from the Moonpool, opening up to the sky. Puddleshine urges him to hurry, they’re anxious to see him. Tigerstar follows his gaze to a steep jumble of rocks plunging toward the stream below, at the water’s edge, cats crowd around, their faces lifted toward the hollow, their eyes glittering with wonder as they see him. :He scrambles past Puddleshine, half leaping, half slithering down the rocks and lands lightly on the grass beside Ant. He scans the crowd, calling for Dovewing. She pushes her way through the cats, gasping he’s alive. Cloverfoot weaves excitedly between them, saying it was Puddleshine’s idea to bring him to the Moonpool. His kits pad out from behind Dovewing, eyes wide as moons, and Tigerstar rushes to meet them, pressing his nose to each one in turn and purring loudly. Shadowkit touches his nose, saying Spiresight says this is right. Tigerstar laps his son, mewing he saw him and he’s with StarClan. Dovewing brushes against his side and joy flares in his heart. :He asks if she will be going to ThunderClan now and she tells him her heart has told her to stay with him. He pulls away from Dovewing, seeing his Clanmates staring uncertainly at them. Tigerstar lifts his chin, evenly meowing he left them, but he has returned now and he brings cats who will make their Clan strong again, and he is ready to lead them. Juniperclaw begins cheering Tigerstar’s name, and his Clanmates follow. Tawnypelt’s muzzle brushes his ear, saying he’s missed so much, the days have been dark since he’s left and there are more to come. Tigerstar meows to let them come, they’ll be ready to face them. Characters Major }} Minor *Spiresight *Flametail *Dovewing *Ant *Slatefur *Sparrowtail *Berryheart *Pouncekit *Lightkit *Shadowkit *Cinnamon *Cloverfoot *Pinenose *Kinkfur *Dawnpelt *Yellowfang *Sagewhisker *Littlecloud *Raggedstar *Puddleshine *Tawnypelt *Blaze *Stonewing *Strikestone *Juniperclaw *Snowbird *Scorchfur }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Tigerheart's Shadow Category:Super Edition arc